


Bitter oranges and sweet clay

by Felixe_e



Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Study, Cheating, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, eh idk, please 5up get your mans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixe_e/pseuds/Felixe_e
Summary: Dream and Fundy’s relationship is falling apart,the fox boy holds on desperately while the other slips away to be in another’s hands..(FUNDREAM CHEATING FIC UWUUUU OK LETS GOOOO)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT one-shots (ship n no ship) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177325
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

**_But was it really his fault?_ **

**_They were so broken anyways.._ **

* * *

The moonlight and its soft rays of milky white were falling onto the small boy on the bed, wrapped in his own pale yellow sweater; grey covers hanging low at his waist. Small snores and huffs spilling from his lips, eyes closed, unmoving; pretty soft orange hair and eyelashes. Some parts of his locks were actually of a creamy white as if the moon’s liquid had literally contaminated it.

His hands grabbing at a dark green shirt the other man was wearing. Looking angelic sleeping on his side, pretty orange boy dreaming sheepishly as the dark light dared to sip onto the mattress and make a fairly transparent halo around his head. He was looking perfect, quite the view of adoration; but the man he loved who was just besides him would rather stare at the intoxicating lights of the screen on his phone instead.

The boy’s back was against the top of the bed, the incorrect and uncomfortable angle on the wood making his behind ache; pale green eyes scrunching up at the lack of light in the room but the overwhelming one deversing from his screen. His dirty blonde hair was messy and all over the place, tickling slightly the edge of his eyelashes and getting into his vision; strands of gold all over.

Besides him was a boy he should be loving, though he couldn’t; the more he tried the more he knew it wasn’t made to be. They would work perfectly as friends, but their way of loving each other was too different to clash harmoniously as _lovers_. At first it was a pretty dream, a fall from high clouds that were too soft to feel the real crash underneath.

At first the smiles, kisses, touches; everything was real and perfect but soon it was superficial; as the blonde realised he was _tired_ , the orangette would still cling onto him desperately, though he knew, deep inside that the passion they once had was now left to dust. ( **don’t mind me i die for the word orangette and fundy description will always have it** )

So there he was, the orangey hair boy sleeping sheepishly besides someone he loved while the man he held onto texted his true lover, uncaring. 

Everything went smoothly, it was around 11pm and it was evidently dark outside; the golden boy’s smile twitched at the corner of his lips sometimes, due to a message he received or sent to a certain someone waiting on the other side of the screen.

Everything was fine till the blonde looked around, slowly realising his situation; his position and with _who_ he was. He didn’t want it, he didn’t want this life so why should he bear it. He’d love to wake the other up easily and bluntly explain his reasons, he could but he also knew he’d break the other boy. And in contrast to what someone would think if they knew, he does care about him; as a brother, as a friend, he wants to insure his happiness and if he himself destroys it he wouldn't forgive himself.

So in all the rush and guilt of his mind, his fingers typed unconsciously what he couldn’t think nor say and pressed sent.

* * *

**Can we go?**

**11:34**

**What?**

**11:35**

* * *

Already he was regretting it, already rethinking everything and just hushing his own stupidity down. But at this point, why not continue; why not develop, he had opened a small vent, a way out of his perfect relationship rotting on the inside, even if it didn’t realise why not _try_?

  
  


* * *

**Like, away**

**Can we go away**

**11:39**

**But what about Fundy?**

**11:44**

* * *

  
  


The golden boy freezed for a second, yeah he wanted out of his relationship; but he didn’t want to hurt the other. As if they were on cue, the orangey haired boy fondled in his sleep, grip on the dark green shirt fading slightly then reappearing as a desperate one; holding on tightly. Face scrunching up for a second as the wave of sleep overcame him again.

And for the first time in a while, Clay looked at Fundy with eyes full of love; a sad kind of love. Sadly not the one the orangette would have wanted, the one of a brother; a best friend even. Soulmates? Undoubtedly they were, though not the “normal” type, platonic soulmates.

And so his decision was made.

  
  


* * *

**He deserves someone better.**

**11:50**

* * *

  
  


And soon enough, after a hushed conversation on text; the blonde was slowly slipping away from the bed, from the orangette’s grasp and away from his whole world. Soon enough he was walking through the midnight grey city, underneath the farol's light.

Their glow was somehow distant, neglecting him and not shining brightly enough; as if they were trying to punish him, or maybe just silently judging.

The whole sky and stars felt heavy on his shoulders, maybe guilt, or pity for the boy he just left alone in the dark. He didn’t want to hurt him, he really didn’t.

_But was it really his fault?_

_They were so broken anyways.._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahaha late chapter 2 go br smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i recommend listening to the song CRASH by NEOVAII just when they turn on the radio smile.
> 
> some lyrics are combined here so it makes a lot of sense if u can hear it too :D

* * *

**_He smashed the windows._ **

**_To free the guilt in the room, no?_ **

**_To feel the wind on their skin._ **

* * *

Soon he was heading out of the humid city, the air was slightly damp, hanging to his skin, rolling off of it with the smell of smoke and plastic grass. The change of atmospheres was soft; traversing the last buildings of a dark cement and closed shops selling everything and anything metamorphosing to a long infinite roadway with just some houses here and there, and a bit of real green in their gardens. Soon the small estates themselves also fading out.

He knew where to go, he didn’t exactly know how to get there but a nonexistent muscle memory guided his feet towards the poorly lit gas station where a certain someone would be waiting for him. 

His dark green shirt floated over his skin ever so slightly on each step he took, his pale collar bones sticking out near the wide neck opening of the fabric. He put his hands in the pockets of the washed out beige cargo shorts he was wearing and felt the cold ripped and old cotton on the inside brushing against his trembling fingers. 

At this point he wasn’t looking straight anymore (hah gay), staring at his white converses on the black wet cement of recent molten rain. Soon enough a neon glowing red reflected onto the puddle of water he stepped on, spelling upsides down the name of the gas station he was going to; “ _speedway_ ”.

He took a deep breath and looked up from the ground at the tall and illuminated roofs where underneath were parked some cars getting refills by the gas machines, brushing away the disgusting smell of gasoline in the air the boy looked over at the little parking lots that were near the store’s entrance. 

Soon enough his eyes fell over a familiar light grey Toyota parked slightly in a diagonal manner, there was also a boy with milk chocolate brown hair, a bit wavy down the sides of his face and seemingly non-arranged nor brushed as well. He wore a large light blue t-shirt with a red rectangle on it, one side being tucked into some simple dark blue used jeans and a pair of black sneakers with light blue laces matching his shirt.

The man looked nervous from afar, leaning on his car but still fiddling with his hands and looking around expectantly; his brown eyes wide open when his gaze fell upon Clay walking up to him with his hands still in his pockets and a sad awkward expression on his tired face. They looked at each other for a second in complete silence before getting in the car with smiles plastered on their faces.

  
  


The car ride wasn’t very planned either, they didn’t decide where they’d go, since one was ready to let down a whole world while the other didn’t expect to let as much go they just unanimously agreed on stopping when they felt like it. No one was holding them back, they were completely free for at least those little hours on a desertic infinite road. The blue boy’s name was George, that’s what read the contact name on the messages Clay was still rechecking on his phone, making sure all of this was still reality. He looked over to the man he actually loved, the one he had left another for; did he regret it? Maybe, who knows; not even himself does.

He smiled at the boy even if the other wasn’t looking at him, and then tried to take away the tension with some small talk.

“Do we have music in here? ‘Cause right now i’m getting bored” He tried his best to make his tone sound a tad joyful and not too tired, the other man smiled at the road and awkwardly giggled.

“I think the radio works around here, you can check?” Which is what Clay did, he looked at the pilote board and the buttons; looking for any indicator of the “radio thing” he’d turn on, humming slightly he pressed on some things till the commentator voice started spilling out abruptly; announcing the next song and its artist.

“And now we have “Crash” by Neovaii, Enjoy!”

A light electronic tune and heavy base took over all the sounds in the car; both boys fell into silence again to hear the song. Clay looked over to his right at the window that only displayed an inky night sky. He rested his left arm on his lap and the right one near the glass; letting his eyes gaze outside the non existing stars around them.

_"Speeding across the country in someone else’s car.."_

George’s eyes still focused on the road; he took the other boy’s hand with his right one and drew soft circles with his thumb on the other’s back hand. Clay didn't budge and leaned into the affectionate touch, smiling at the moving landscape of fields and forests outside.

_"Keeping a book of secrets and taking it too far..."_

Soon enough they arrived near a simple grey motel which green neon lights that shivered in the dark night attracted both their attention and sleepy minds. George tapped the other’s hand softly to seemingly wake him up if he had fallen asleep; noticing this, Clay turned over to him and nodded. Parking the car in one of the slots the boys finally got out of the vehicle and George let out a breath he’d unknowingly been holding onto, as his lover walked inside the motel to ask for a room he made sure to lock the car and lean on it slightly to overthink his situation again.

Sometimes in the middle of the night he thought of himself as a monster, someone who destroyed such an important relationship by simply existing in the middle. Sometimes in the middle of the night he wanted everything to stop, to go back to normal. But then comes the pretty blonde with his harsh yet lingering touches on his pale skin, with his giggles and laughs on their long calls at unusual hours of the night, with his smile, with his whole self ;and George forgets everything. Then he only wants more of their addicting escape.

Unlike many “side-lovers'' the boy is certain he is cared for, he genuinely believes Clay when the other mutters the simple promise of a life together, of an “i love you” as his fingers flutter over George’s hair with the sweetest adoration in his eyes; he takes in all of that but yet the next day he wakes up to an empty cold bed and a sweet but hurried morning text from a lover in another’s bed. 

  
Sometimes he thinks he wants a life. Not just being part of someone else’s.  
  
  
And the boy took another breath he didn't know he’d hold onto again for some time, and with an expression between doubt, love and regret he advanced into the building slowly to meet his lover.

_"Feeling across your body in someone else’s bed.."_

After closing the door of their room, finally being safe from everyone else’s stares the two boys hesitantly grew closer, each of them waiting for the other to make a move and inch inexorably towards what they both craved. That night they made love in a way they didn't ever before, everything was so passionate and desperate; Clay only wanted more to take and to feel as George agreed to give all of him to try and make up for the soft doubt lingering deep in his mind. Though they had never been so loving; they were finally free and safe between the four grey-greenish walls and in each other's arms. Nothing was holding them back.

_"Reading our books of secrets aloud and in our head…"_

And after everything was over, George was already fading away into a deep sleep, Clay got up to go face the window, he leaned onto it. Tonight there was another moon, but the satellite didn't feel like letting its platinum light down to spill in the quiet dark room. It wanted to keep it for itself instead of shining on both the boys. It just stood there, a bright sphere of white in the pitch black starless sky.

Clay huffed at it and slid a hand past his forehead, feeling slight sweat on the back of his palm. He was overheating, suffocating even. But strangely in complete serene peace with everything, he was.. happy you could say.

But still the burn wouldn't go away so he tried to pry open the window but the old thing didn't budge. Staring down at his fists and at the thin layer of transparent dirty glass he thought for a second, deciding on his next move.

_So he smashed the windows._

_To free the guilt in the room, no?_

_To feel the wind on their skin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda proud of this ngl ngl, 
> 
> don't worry luvs i have a 5undy oneshot ill upload on my music-shot book for our lonely fox boi

**Author's Note:**

> there will be part 2 :)  
> its already done but i want to update it after to make people suffer 0.0
> 
> also i don't know if its noticeable but i tried hard to play a bit with the morals one has about cheating, and who to blame in this situation so let me know what you think :eyes: 
> 
> also ahahah ironic title go br ;)


End file.
